Five Nights at Krusty Krab (серия игр)
FNaKK= Five Nights at the Krusty Krab (рус. Пять ночей в Красти Крабсе) — фанатская игра от Dacota Wood. Является первой игрой во франшизе Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Описание Игра сделана по мотивам всеми известного популярного мультфильма «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны». Действие происходит в ресторане Красти Краб. Сделана на движке Unreal Engine 3, из-за чего процессор РС нужен мощнее, чем для других фан-игр и для оригинальной игры , но графика выходит действительно намного лучше, чем на 2D движках. В отличие от оригинальной игры и многих фан-игр, она имеет полное трёхмерное окружение. Сюжет Мистер Крабс открывает новый ресторан Красти Краб. Он заменяет всех бывших сотрудников на их аниматронные копии (потому что это дешевле, чем платить им зарплаты) и нанимает двух человек — менеджера и охранника. Однако, странные вещи начинают происходить, когда гаснет свет и ты находишься в большей опасности, чем ты представлял. Игровой процесс Персонажи * Губка Боб Квадратные штаны (англ. SpongeBob SquarePants) — жёлтый аниматроник с большими глазами и двумя выступающими зубами на верхней челюсти, активен как Чика. Носит коричневые брюки и белую рубашку с красным галстуком. Выполняет роль повара. С каждой ночью становится агрессивнее. Начинает путь на Кухне, атакует через правую дверь. * Звезда Патрик (англ. Patrick Star) — розовый аниматроник-морская звезда, активен как Бонни. Имеет грубые стыки на конечностях, во рту четыре прямоугольных зуба. Выполняет роль официанта. Начинает путь в Уборной (англ. Restrooms) на одном из унитазов, появляется посередине комнаты, когда готов нападать. Нападает с левой двери. * Сэнди Чикс (англ. '' Sandy Cheeks'') — коричневый аниматроник-белка, поведение как у Фокси. Выглядит, как в оригинальном мультфильме, за исключением отсутствия стеклянного шлема и эмблемы желудя на костюме. Выполняет роль уборщицы. Начинает путь в Кладовке (англ. Supply Cabinet), спиной к камере, когда она смотрит в камеру, то готова бежать. Может простоять под дверью всю ночь, скорее всего это баг. Активна, со 2-ой ночи. * Сквидвард Тентаклс (англ. Squidward Tentacles) — синий аниматроник-кальмар, поведение как у Марионетки. Самый тонкий аниматроник в игре, у него большие глаза с красными зрачками, желтовато-коричневая майка и даже нос картошкой. Выполняет роль кассира. Начинает путь на Кассе (англ. Register), появляется перед окном офиса, если не светить на него фонарем, он нападет. Активен со 2-ой ночи. * Юджин Крабс (англ. Eugene Krabs) — красный аниматроник-краб. Выглядит, как в мультфильме. У него большие зубы на нижней челюсти, белые глаза-стебельки и голубая рубашка. Менеджер сказал, что Мистер Крабс уехал в отпуск и заменил себя своей аниматронной версией. Аниматроник стоит в углу весь день и, иногда, считает деньги. Мистер Крабс может атаковать, не появляясь в коридоре и у дверей. Стоит под дверью вместе с Сэнди. Активен с 3-ей ночи. По поведению очень похож на Фредди. Разработка Интересные факты * В отличие от других игр такого типа, геймплей тут довольно разнообразен и велик. * Антагонисты имеют функцию двойного скримера, то есть могут выскакивать два скримера вместе. * В этой игре камеры выглядят очень запутано, и из-за этого очень часто игроки ничего не понимают. * В игре заметна 3D графика, но в оригинале 2D, это делает большую атмосферу. * Разработчик игры знает русский язык. * Крики аниматроников взяты из FNAF 1 и FNAF 2 (Губка Боб, Патрик и Сэнди — крик 1-й части, мистер Крабс и Сквидвард — 2-й части). * В этой игре присутствует нулевая (тренировочная) ночь. * В конце скримеров очень сильно портится FPS, и возникает баг звука нападения. * Некоторые думают, что у Сквидварда нет удлинённого носа , но на самом деле он есть. * Когда нападает Сквидвард, то можно заметить, что его рука проходит сквозь крышку коробки. Отзывы |-|FNaCB= Five Nights At Chum Bucket (рус. Пять Ночей в Помойном Ведре) — фанатская игра от Dakota Wood. Является второй игрой во франшизе Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Описание Сюжет После того, как Красти Крабс сгорел дотла, некий Business Offical хочет замять инцидент, убрав свидетелей происшествия. Но единственным свидетелем оказался охранник Красти Крабса, за которого мы как раз и играем в FNaKK. Когда игрок просыпается, он обнаруживает себя внутри ресторана Помойное Ведро. В течение первых двух ночей Business Offical разговаривая с охранником обнаруживает, что есть еще один свидетель — бывший менеджер Красти Крабс, который пытается спасти игрока. Business Offical принимает решение, позволить менеджеру найти охранника чтобы убить их обоих. Игроку придется выдержать натиск аниматроников и выжить 5 ночей опять, пока они ждут спасителя — мужчину за дверью. Выжив 5 ночь, игрок идёт к выходу и видит спасителя. Однако, на вас нападает Сквидвард. Игровой процесс В игре можно закрывать двери, но если вам кажется что в игре нет энергии, то вы ошибаетесь. Роль энергии выполняет уровень перегрева. По мере перегревания дверей их замки будут краснеть. В случае перегрева над перегретой дверью будет дым и мигающая красная надпись «перегрелось», в этом случае вас будет ждать смерть от одного из антагонистов. Также есть две вентиляции, которые закрываются через камеру офиса. Над игроком висят часы, на которых идет точный отсчет времени. У игрока есть фонарик, чтобы защищаться от Мистера Крабса. Примечательно то, что фонарик освещает сразу и проход перед офисом и обе двери. Представляет собой маленький красный предмет посреди стола. В игре очень большое количество камер, которые расположены на четырех локациях (этажах) между которыми можно переключаться, как в оригинальной Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Некоторые игроки вообще не пользуются некоторыми камерами, но порой это необходимо. На столе есть кнопка перезагрузки, необходимая для защиты от Сэнди, кнопка также дает возможность выполнять три действия на 10 секунд и нуждается в 15 секундах перезарядки, за это время вас может обесточить Сэнди. В игре есть фантомы. Чтобы защититься от них, нужно посмотреть в компьютер с камерами. В отличии от фантомов из Five Nights at Freddy's 3, эти фантомы могут убить игрока. В отличие от первой части Five Nights at Freddy's и похожих игр, здесь есть лимит на количество действий. Вы не можете держать закрытыми две двери одновременно и оставлять фонарик включенным. Максимум, можно делать только два действия, однако, кнопка перезагрузки даёт возможность совершать три действия на десять секунд. Персонажи * Губка Боб — выглядит, как Губка Боб из мультфильма «Губка Боб в 3D». Проявляет активность с первой ночи, проходит по левому коридору и попадает в офис через левую дверь. Его местонахождение можно определить по моргающему свету. Вместе с Патриком являются фронтовыми персонажами. Начинает свое движение в локации Dining Area (рус. Столовая). Появляется в левой двери офиса. Никогда не открывайте эту дверь, пока не найдете его на камерах или когда перестанет моргать свет. Активен с первой ночи. * Патрик — выглядит как его оригинал из первой части, но у него во рту много острых зубов, и сам он имеет более тёмный оттенок корпуса. Проходит по правому коридору и появляется в правой двери (как и с Губкой Бобом это можно определить по моргающему свету). Начинает свое движение на одной из локаций Factory (рус. Фабрика), причем, после прохождения ночи может сменить стартовую локацию на другую фабрику. Появляется сначала в левой двери, затем переходит к правой. Тактика та же, что и с Губкой Бобом, только он может переходить с левой двери к правой. Активен с первой ночи. * Сквидвард — похож на Сквидварда из первой части, за исключением крови вокруг рта и на руках. У Сквидварда теперь нет носа картошкой. Его лицо более круглое, а конечности - тоньше и длиннее. Нападает через вентиляцию. После 5 ночи, он атакует игрока без крови. Появляется в вентиляции, которую можно увидеть, если кликнуть на камеру офиса. Его можно увидеть в вентиляции либо в правой части, либо в левой. Если он ползёт к нам по правой части, нужно закрыть правую вентиляцию. Если с левой, то левую вентиляцию. Активен со второй ночи. Начинает путь с камеры 10. * Мистер Крабс — практически не изменил свой вид. Стартовая локация на первой ночи Factory 2 (рус. Фабрика 2) Исполняет роль Фредди. После прохождения ночей может менять свою стартовую локацию, однако в отличии от Патрика на первой и второй ночи его стартовая локация всегда Factory 2. Активен с третьей ночи, однако может даже не сдвинуться с места, чего не скажешь про него на 4-ой ночи. Непонятно почему, локация на первой ночи всегда Factory 1, ведь он активируется только в 3-ю ночь. Также неизвестно, почему до третьей ночи он может сменить стартовую локацию. Активен с 3-ей ночи. Обычно, начинает свой путь с камеры 15. Появляется за окном офиса и если не светить на него фонариком, то он нападет. * Сэнди — она очень сильно изменилась по сравнению с первой частью, теперь у нее эндоскелет с красными светящимися глазами вместо маски. Костюм ободран, из некоторых дыр торчат провода. Кисти заменены крюками. Активна со 2-ой ночи. Может прийти в Generator Room и начать возится с машинами. Когда она делает это, свет в офисе начнет мигать. Если не нажать кнопку перезагрузки, то Сэнди обесточит офис и вскоре нападет. Начинает путь с камеры 16. * Карен — редкий враг. Карен использует «скелет» Сэнди, полностью покрытый зелеными искрами, а так же использует её скример. Обычно, начинает свой путь с камеры 5. В комнате, где она находится, не будет работать камера. Передвигается быстрее других аниматроников. Атакует через правую дверь. Начинает путь с камеры 5. * Фантомы — все три фантома выглядят как сожжённые, обуглившиеся версии аниматроников из первой части, что является отсылкой к тому, что Красти Крабс сгорел. Так же их можно заметить в камерах лежащими в неестественных позах. Фантом Патрика активен с 4-ой ночи. Если игрок очень часто смотрит на камеры 18 и 5, то он увидит фантом Патрика. Когда игрок выключит компьютер, то он увидит фантом за стеклом, если охранник не включит компьютер опять, то вскоре он нападет. Начинает свой путь с камеры 19. Иногда появляется у левой двери. Фантом Губки Боба активен с 4-ой ночи. Начинает свой путь с камеры 19. Наименее активен, обладает как и особенностями Фантома Патрика, так и Фантома Сквидварда. Иногда появляется у правой двери. Фантом Сквидварда активен с 4-ой ночи. Как и другие фантомы начинает путь с камеры 19, однако его путь до офиса неизвестен. Обладает способностью телепортироваться в офис через случайные промежутки времени. * Молотоголовый — черно-красная акула-молот. В данный момент есть лишь несколько его изображений. О нем почти ничего неизвестно. Является персонажем-тизером к следующей игре серии, которая была отменена. * Менеджер — в отличие от первой части, больше не выполняет роль телефонного парня, но пытается дозвониться до Охранника и выяснить его месторасположение. Игрок может увидеть Менеджера в конце игры, когда он пытается докричатся до игрока через стеклянную дверь, однако, самого Менеджера не видно, виден только его силуэт. * Соучредитель — Совладелец Помойного Ведра, выступает в роли Телефонного парня. Ставит перед собой цель убить Главного Героя и Менеджера. Как и полагается телефонному парню, дает игроку подсказки, как выжить в его игре, пока Менеджер не найдет Охранника. Возможно, активирует аниматроников, т. к. пока он их не упомянет, они не появятся. * Начальник — Во время звонка на 3-ей ночи Соучредитель упоминает некоего The Superior (рус. Начальник, вышестоящий). The Superior оставил уведомление Business Offical, которое гласит "Крабс. Бьющий в спину предатель.". Известно, что The Superior — владелец Помойного Ведра. Предположительно, это — Планктон. Разработка Интересные факты * Персонажи могут двигаться на камерах. * Скрытности персонажей в этой игре позавидует сам Фредди из первой части, так как чтобы увидеть аниматроников на большинстве камер надо внимательно вглядываться в темноту. * Возможно, The Superior — это Планктон и он хотел украсть формулу крабсбургера. Скорее всего, именно Планктон поджег Красти Крабс. * Разработчик подтвердил разработку третьей части. Действие игры будет происходить в Rock Bottom, на неизвестном заводе. ** Разработчик отменил игру. * Возможно, монитор который перед нами — это Карен. ** Опровергается тем, что Карен находится в числе врагов. * Игра начала набирать популярность из-за трёхмерной графики, и по мнению фанатов она самая лучшая фан-игра. Даже некоторые фанаты любят эту игру сильнее, чем Five Nights at Freddy's * Во время кат-сцены со Сквидвардом, после прохождения своей ночи можно разглядеть неразборчивые надписи, вроде Your job is not done (рус. Твоя работа не закончена) и End it, end it all (рус. Покончи с этим, покончи со всем этим). * Скорее всего, хозяин заведения — это Планктон. Это можно подтвердить, что в настоящем сериале «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны» он является хозяином Chum Bucket. * Среди фантомов нет Мистера Крабса и Сэнди, хотя они тоже были в первой части. * На одной из камер, под перилами лестницы можно найти маленькое яйцо с крохотным лицом, при нажатии на которое оно говорит: «Hi, I am аn Egg!», что является отсылкой на серию нарисованных фанатских игр "One Night at Flumpty's", которая является одной из популярных серий игр по тематике Five Nights at Freddy's. * Существует мнение, что Менеджер — аниматроник. * Во время скримеров руки аниматроников проходят сквозь монитор. * Есть баг с Крабсом. Если в 12 часов быстро включить фонарик, то при использовании монитора Крабс не появится. Отзывы Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры